Hopefully, maybe?
by aeternus aenigma
Summary: Can the festive period make two of the cold case team act upon certain feelings...? L/S.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Happy New Year!! I was aiming to have this done before New Year, but things got in the way...life can be so inconvenient sometimes. So anyway, the fluff bunny bounced again for this little festive fic, you have been warned there is not much of a plot. L/S as always :)

**Disclaimer: Don't own Cold Case...obviously!**

Chapter 1

"Everyone got plans for the holidays?" John Stillman asked his team as they prepared to go home for the night.

"I'm spending it with Veronica and my mom" Kat smiled.

"Me an' Jeffries are heading to Jones' Tavern, a lot of the old guys head there for Christmas" Vera said putting on his coat.

"What you doing boss?" Jeffries asked.

Stillman told them he was going to spend the holidays with his daughter and grandson, the asked Scotty where he was for Christmas.

Scotty smiled, "Going over to my brother's. Christmas is always a huge deal over there"

"Anyone know what Rush is doing?" Kat looked more at Scotty than the others.

"Lil just changes the subject when I ask her" Scotty sighed.

Stillman shook his head, "She's never really been one for celebrating family holidays; obvious reasons. Anyway, I will see you all on Monday."

* * *

Scotty was the only one left when Lilly reappeared, "you planning on staying here all night?"

Lilly gave him a dry look, "maybe."

Scotty rolled his eyes; his workaholic partner was something else, "so, are you coming to the party tomorrow night?"

"Maybe"

"Jesus Lil, that the only word in your vocabulary today?" Scotty took a calming breath and tried again, "come on, Mike and Allie keep asking if you're coming and the boys really want to see you."

Lilly looked at her partner; she wasn't overly fond of the festive season, had never really celebrated Christmas growing up. It had been better when Ray was in the picture and there were a couple of decent times with friends but now there didn't seem much point. Her mother had died, and her sister, well Christina was another matter entirely. Her team mates all had their families or friends, but to her it was just another day.

The past couple of weeks Scotty had been on at Lilly about his brother's party; she had thought about going then decided against it. Everyone would be talking about Christmas and what they were doing over the holidays and Lilly hated to say that she wasn't doing anything as that often resulted in people feeling sorry for her, and she couldn't stand that.

"Ok, I'll come by for a bit" Lilly finally relented under the influence of her partner's irresistible puppy- dog expression.

Scotty grinned, "I'll pick you up at seven, ok?"

"Whatever" Lilly grinned back and watched the dark haired detective walk out the door.

* * *

Just before seven Scotty arrived at Lilly's, after knocking with no reply he tried the door.

"Hey Rush, what I tell you 'bout locking this door."

"I'll be ready in a minute" she called back, having purposely left the door unlocked for him, "and I only just unlocked it, so don't get your panties in a bunch!"

Gaping at her comment he made himself comfortable on the sofa as Olivia and Tripod came to investigate the newcomer, "you calling me a girl, Rush?"

"You're fussing like one Valens."

Scotty was about to send by a witty retort but his words stuck in his throat as Lilly came into view. Although she was dressed casually in jeans and a smart top, there was just something about the colour of the top that accentuated the already startling blue colour of Lilly's eyes.

"You clean up good Rush."

"You're not so bad yourself" Lilly took in her partner's attire; she'd always thought he looked good in work, it was hard not to notice him, but Scotty seemed all the more eye- catching in the dark shirt that complemented his Latino looks.

"What?" Lilly asked self consciously, noticing her partner's extended gaze.

"You really do look hot" Scotty grinned.

Lilly smacked Scotty on the arm, "you quite finished?"

"Hey, that's assaulting an officer" Scotty had a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"What you gonna do Valens? Arrest me?" the look on the blonde detectives face equalled his own.

"Maybe" he replied before making his way to the door, leaving Lilly roll her eyes then follow him out.

* * *

The party at Mike and Allie's was going well, they were glad Lilly decided to go, as were Scotty's nephews Emilio and Ricardo. Lilly, despite her concerns didn't mind being there; she had a niggling feeling in the back of her mind that it had something to do with her partner, who didn't seem to want to let the blonde detective out of his sight.

"Incoming, three O'clock" Mike teased as he walked past Scotty and Lilly making them look over.

"Looks like your type" Lilly added to Mikes teasing as they noted a woman with bordering on inappropriate clothing, making a beeline for Scotty.

Scotty ran his hand through his hair, shifting uncomfortably, "funny, she lives across the street. I think she watches for me."

"Scared Valens, a ladies man like you?" Lilly continued, quite enjoying the situation.

But her teasing abruptly stopped when she felt Scotty's arm slide around her waist pulling her into his side. Bending his head he whispered into her ear, giving the appearance of intimacy.

"It ain't nice to tease, Rush."

Seeing this display of affection the woman in question veered of her path towards Scotty and in search of another unsuspecting male.

* * *

Sometime later whilst they were talking to some of Mike and Allie's friends it occurred to Lilly that at some point Scotty had once again managed to slip his arm around her waist.

Thinking about it, she also realised that he'd taken to doing so whenever any guy started talking to her. What surprised her even more was that she didn't mind; in fact Lilly the feeling of being held by Scotty.

As the evening wore on Lilly found herself leaning more against her partner when they were together; which was most of the time.

Scotty smiled as Lilly rested her head against his shoulder; when he'd put his arm around her earlier he'd been worried that his partner would turn around and knock his lights out, but she'd let him close to her all evening. Usually Lilly Rush wasn't one to show much affection in public, and he felt honoured that she trusted him enough to do this.

Finally the party had ended, Lilly and Scotty stayed behind to help clean up the mess. The soft sound of Christmas songs floating from the radio was a contrast to the vast array of sounds that had accompanied the party.

A small tap on her leg caused Lilly to look downwards, "hey little guy, shouldn't you be in bed?"

Ricardo looked up at her, his face showing that he obviously had a burning question, "are you coming for Christmas Aunt Lilly?"

Lilly looked wide- eyed at the child, what on earth has possessed him to ask that? "Where did you get that idea from?"

As Lilly sat on the sofa, Ricardo climbed into her lap, and answered in all his five year old innocence, "well mommy says that Christmas is for spending time with the people you love, and daddy says that Uncle Scotty loves you. And we love you, so you should come here for Christmas…and New Year" he finished with a final nod.

Lilly felt the sting of tears in her eyes; in Ricardo's eyes everything was so clear and straightforward. Also, that had been the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her. Not knowing how to answer him, Lilly settled for putting the child back to bed; then she needed some fresh air.

* * *

"Hey, you Ok?" Allie Valens found Lilly out on the back porch looking up at the stars.

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks for inviting me tonight" Lilly smiled.

The two chatted for a while before Allie had to ask the question that was trying to burst out of her, "I have to ask, is there something going on with you and Scotty?"

At Lilly's questioning look Allie continued, "it's like you've been different tonight, both of you. You seemed happier, and Scotty wouldn't let go of you, so I thought that maybe something had happened."

"No, nothings going on with me and Scotty" Lilly said hoping Allie would leave it at that as she shivered slightly due to the winter's air.

Luckily she was saved from any further questioning by the appearance of Mike and Scotty from the other side of the house. Unfortunately the brothers were mid snowball fight and thought that the girls were way too irresistible a target. Before Lilly and Allie knew what was happening they were being attacked by flying clumps of snow.

"Valens, you are so dead" Lilly shot, feeling the cold snow melt through her top.

Gathering up snowballs of their own, the girls launched their own attack. Soon enough both parties were soaking wet and freezing cold, so Scotty and Lilly left to go home and thaw out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you to my reviewers; FloatingAmoeba, fbi- woman, princesshakari99, Hope06 and Ebony10. You guys make my day! Enjoy the next chapter, one more to go after this; I decided to do longer chapters instead of lots of short ones.

Chapter 2

Lilly opened her door the following morning to a sheepish looking Scotty, "peace offering?" Scotty handed over coffee and pastries.

Lilly pretended to think about his offer before letting him inside. They watched a TV movie for a while then decided to go for a walk.

"So, what are you doing for Christmas?" Scotty gazed at the blonde detective.

Lilly took a deep breath, why wouldn't he leave this alone? "Scotty, I'm not really that into Christmas."

"You're avoiding the question again" Scotty held her upper arms so she had to face him.

"I'm not doing anything ok?" Lilly relented looking away quickly to avoid seeing the look of pity she was expecting.

"Come with me. To Mike and Allie's" Scotty's voice brought her crystalline gaze back to his.

Lilly shook her head; she couldn't do that. It was too personal, Christmas was supposed to be family time, she didn't want to intrude.

"Please? They want you to come, especially Ric" Scotty tried again.

Lilly thought about the young boy, and what he'd said to her. It had touched her and some part of Lilly hoped that Scotty did like her as more than a partner. It had felt so good last night when Scotty had been with her all the time; it was nice to have someone there.

Scotty watched his partner and the emotions that flickered across her beautiful face. He was half expecting the ice-queen to be back this morning, like the previous night had never happened and he was back to being just her partner and not her friend. To be honest they had been much closer lately, and he'd wished that there could be more between them…if Lilly would let it.

* * *

Christmas day came and went. Lilly went with Scotty and once again had a good time. It had been one of the best Christmas days in a while for both of them. Having stayed up late watching films and playing games Lilly and Scotty stayed over Mike and Allie's to carry on the festive celebrations the following day.

"So, you're both coming to our New Years party right?" Mike asked as Scotty and Lilly left.

"Sure bro, we'll be here" Scotty grinned, he hadn't needed to persuade his partner this time; she agreed to go all on her own.

"Thanks Scotty" Lilly looked directly into her partners eyes as he dropped her back home.

"For what?"

Lilly smiled softly at him, "for everything."

Returning her smile, Scotty bid her goodbye saying he'd see her in work the following day.

* * *

The New Year's party at Mike and Allie's was getting into full swing when Kat and her daughter, Veronica arrived. Kat had met Allie at the police headquarters a couple of days previously when Allie had dropped in to see Scotty whilst she was passing by, at the same time Allie had invited the rest of the squad to the party.

"Is there something going on I don't know about?" Kat Miller had caught Allie keeping an eye in one particular direction. At first she thought her eye was on the kids, then realised the kids were nowhere to be seen. Following her gaze, Kat noticed two of her team mates and was shocked that one of them was still in one piece; Scotty and Lilly were sitting next to each other talking to some neighbours and Scotty's arm was draped across the back of Lilly's chair whilst his hand gently touching her shoulder every now and again. But what was more surprising was that Lilly was letting him, she was even leaning into him on occasion.

"Oh, hi Kat" Allie cringed at being caught out as she noticed where Kat was looking, "not that I know of."

Kat looked at Allie with a disbelieving look on her face; although she'd only met Scotty's sister-in-law a couple of days go they'd got on right away. And currently Allie was keeping an eye on Scotty and Lilly

"Come off it, Valens is that close to her an she ain't doing anything about it? Not the Lilly Rush I work with" Kat eyed the pair suspiciously.

Allie had a conspiratorial glint in her eye, "they've been like this since just before Christmas. I was surprised at first, but whenever I question anything they both deny it, I'd love to see them together. It's about time Scotty was with someone decent."

"I've often wondered if anything would happen with those two" Kat mused.

Noticing Scotty and Lilly just talking between themselves Kat walked over to them, "hey guys. Party's going well"

"Yeah, I'm glad. Allie always goes all out" Scotty grinned.

Kat sat down observing that neither Scotty nor Lilly changed their seating arrangement. A movement to her left distracted her momentarily and she saw the arrival of Vera, Jeffries and Stillman. Mentioning the rest of the team's appearance made Lilly sit up a bit straighter and Scotty remove his arm. Kat couldn't help but grin at this.

* * *

Some time later as Lilly was getting a drink she looked over to where her partner was having a laugh with the guys. He really was handsome, it was impossible not to look.

Noticing his partner's absence Scotty discreetly glanced around; catching her eye he gave a lop-sided smile making Lilly's heart flutter

"Now don't tell me there's nothing going on with you and Valens" Kat startled Lilly out of her daze.

"What?" Lilly was wide- eyed.

"You can't keep your eyes off each other, and the two of you were pretty cosy until the guys showed up" Kat gave her a knowing look.

"Oh, that" Lilly shook her head, "we were just protecting each other from unwanted advances."

Kat gave her an incredulous look, "then girl, you're in the wrong job. You shoulda been an actress."

It was pointless trying to convince Kat that she wasn't onto something, after all, they were team mates, and Kat was a damn good detective.

"Nothing's going on with Scotty and me" Lilly looked directly at Kat, "but we have got closer lately."

"Do you want there to be anything?" Kat asked tentatively as they moved to a quieter corner.

Lilly sighed, "I'm older than he is. Scotty deserves someone special; someone who's not an emotional wreck."

Kat was shocked; Lilly Rush never opened up like this. But was glad she considered her enough of a friend to talk to, "what if he doesn't want anyone else, Lil. I've seen the way he looks at you when he thinks no- one's watching. And you're only a couple of years older then him."

"You're looking too much into this Kat. At most it's harmless flirting" Lilly tried to side track.

"Just keep you options open, ok?" Kat didn't want to push too far.

Lilly smiled at her, glad of someone to talk to. Their conversation was interrupted by a young guy walking over to them smiling broadly. He looked both of them up and down and introduced himself as Ken, a neighbour living a couple of doors down.

* * *

"Hey Valens" a girl in her early twenties plopped down next to Scotty. "Why don't you go over there instead of glaring daggers?"

"Isabella, what you talkin' 'bout?" Scotty pretended to push the girl.

"I been watching you. You haven't taken your eyes off her, just go over there rescue the poor things" Isabella grinned.

Scotty told his cousin to mind her own business as he continued to sneak glances at Lilly. Finally deciding that he'd had enough of watching Ken try and impress his female colleagues Scotty made his way over with Isabella just behind him.

"Scotty, how's it going man?" Ken turned as Scotty and Isabella approached, "Izzy, lookin' good."

"Look somewhere else" she retorted dryly making Lilly and Kat smile.

Noting the hostile glares from the two newcomers Ken made a retreat winking at the girls.

"Asshole" Izzy muttered as Ken left.

"My cousin, Isabella Valens" Scotty said as Kat and Lilly grinned at the girl, "Izzy, this is Lilly Rush and Kat Miller, we work together."

Izzy shook hands with the two detectives, turning to Lilly she grinned, "So you're Scotty's partner. He speaks very highly of you."

Kat tried to hide a smile as a blush crept up Scotty's neck. He elbowed his cousin to shut up but and noticed the amusement in her dark eyes.

"Been talking about me Valens?" Lilly looked amused at her partner's discomfort.

"Your name may have popped up in conversation" Scotty winked; two could play this game.

"It doesn't stop popping up" Izzy muttered to Kat, "anyone want a drink" she continued quickly.

"I'll help you" Kat piped up, "maybe you should sit" she continued as Izzy shifted her weight.

"Where are the crutches? You ain't supposed to be usin' that leg" Scotty reprimanded.

Izzy huffed, "in the car"

"You're drivin'?" Scotty looked at his cousin incredulously.

"Scotty, jeez, chill out; it's not like my car's a stick shift, I don't need that leg to drive" Izzy tried to reason with him.

Kat and Lilly said they'd get drinks leaving the cousins to their battle of wills.

"Besides" Izzy continued, "the crutches get in the way, and there are no hotties to take pity on me."

Scotty pretended to look offended at that statement, so Izzy added "except you, but that's wrong on so many levels, and you're already taken."

"I'm not taken" Scotty stated.

"Your heart is" Izzy replied softly, "you should tell her."

Scotty smiled sadly, "Lil wouldn't go for me. Way outta my league; not sayin' I wouldn't want it, but Lil…she just wouldn't. Anyway" Scotty sighed, "she could have anyone she wants; know how many guys would kill for her?"

Izzy got hold of Scotty's hand and spoke quietly, "I doubt her eyes light up for any other guy the way they do when you talk to her. From what you've told me Lilly doesn't let people close to her…but she let's you."

"We're partners, we been through a lot" Scotty found it hard to believe that Lilly Rush would actually feel for him the way he did for her.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd have sworn you two were together. So, just drop some hints or something" Izzy gave up trying.

* * *

As it neared midnight Allie ushered people outside for a small fireworks display to bring in the New Year. Champagne was flowing as the countdown to midnight began.

"Five, four, three, two, one…Happy New Year!" the fireworks went off as the cheers sounded out.

Watching the fireworks, Izzy, now on crutches, elbowed Kat and Allie who were next to her and indicated backwards with her head. The other two turned and grinned at each other as they saw Scotty leaning back against the porch railing with his arms around Lilly, who was resting against him.

"Happy New Year Lil" Scotty whispered and placed a soft kiss on her head, so soft that Lilly thought she may have imagined it.

"Happy New Year Scotty" she smiled up at him.

When the fireworks finished, people started greeting each other with New Years wishes. Lilly and Scotty broke apart quickly as Vera, Jeffries, and Stillman approached them in seasonal cheer.

* * *

"Ok, I'm heading home" Izzy looked tired, "pain meds are calling. Anyone want a ride?"

"Nah, I'm gonna hang around for a while" Scotty watched his cousin, "you ok to drive back?"

"Yeah, fine. Guess this is what happens when you snowboard on ice" Izzy leant on her crutches, "Lilly, Kat either of you guys need a ride?"

"I'm good" Lilly smiled wanting to stay a while longer with Scotty.

Kat took up the offer and went in search of Veronica, finding her watching a film with Emilio, Ricardo, and a couple of other kids. The three said their good byes and left the party.

"Thanks for helping clean up again you guys" Allie said putting the last of the plates in the dishwasher.

"Sure you don't wanna stay?" Mike asked.

"I gotta get back to the cats, thanks anyway" Lilly thought about her beloved pets.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Huge thanks to my reviewers, you should all get chocolate brownies!! This is the last part, happy reading.

Ebony10: Totally not mean, I agree. I think Scotty should stay well away from Frankie!

* * *

Chapter 3

"You Ok?" Scotty noticed Lilly looking a little cold in the cab on the way home.

"It's colder tonight" Lilly gazed out of the window at the clear sky.

Scotty pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her, rubbing his hands up and down her coat covered arms "better?"

Lilly smiled softly as she leaned into him, "yeah."

Arriving at her house, Lilly invited Scotty in for coffee reluctant for the night to end. They held onto each other as the two navigated their way up her front steps; the ground had become a bit icy.

When they got in Lilly and Scotty were promptly greeted by Olivia and Tripod. After making a fuss of the cats Lilly put the fire on and went to make coffee.

* * *

Standing in the kitchen, Lilly kicked herself for not putting the heating on timer; it was freezing in the kitchen. The cats had probably been asleep on her bed, nice and warm, she was so engrossed in her thoughts that the blonde detective didn't notice her partner walk into the kitchen and see her shivering.

Scotty noticed his partners arms wrapped around herself to keep warm and before her knew it had walked up behind her and slipped his arms around her, pulling Lilly back against his chest.

Startled at the contact, Lilly took a quick breath then relaxed into Scotty's embrace; she could stay like that all night, feeling safe and protected, with little tingles shooting through her body.

Scotty breathed in her scent as Lilly relaxed against him, was she just thankful for the heat, or did she actually feel something more that friendship for him? Scotty dared to hope it was the latter.

The beeping of the coffee machine broke the trance the two of them were in, and Scotty reluctantly let his partner go.

* * *

Sitting in front of the fire drinking coffee, the firelight made Scotty look even more dark and tempting than usual; Lilly found it hard to keep her attention on what he was saying.

"Are you listening to a word I'm sayin'?" Scotty grinned, noting the far away look on his partners face.

"Sorry Scotty, I don't know where I was" she replied shyly, a sudden shiver running through her.

"Still cold?"

"A little"

Moving to sit behind her, so she was sitting in between his legs, Lilly looked back curiously, "Scotty, what are you doing?"

"Don't be impatient, I'm gonna warm you up" He winked making Lilly's heart jump.

"Think you can Valens?" she had a twinkle in her eye.

"Watch me Rush" he gave her the same look.

Once again slipping his arms around her, Scotty pulled Lilly close as he leant against a chair. Lilly rested her head back against his shoulder as his hands found hers.

"Warmed up yet?" Scotty whispered against her ear.

"Maybe" she looked up at him, "Is every Christmas and New Year the same with your family?"

"Pretty much" Scotty wondered where she was going with this.

"Thanks for letting me be a part of it" Lilly said quietly.

"Anytime Lil, even if I have to convince you to come" he grinned wickedly.

When Lilly remained quiet, staring into the flames Scotty continued, "I know what Ricardo said to you…just before Christmas."

Lilly's breath hitched, "he tell you?"

"Nah, I heard it. Saw the little guy get up; when he came to you I was just curious" Scotty admitted.

"You eavesdropped on a 5 year-old?" Lilly glanced up at him.

"Kid listens to conversations he shouldn't" Scotty defended.

"Following his uncle" Lilly quipped.

Scotty squeezed her playfully, "anyway, what he said…"

"It's Ok Scotty, he's 5 years old. He didn't really understand what he was saying" Lilly put in before Scotty could tell her that none of it was true.

"Would you let me finish?" Scotty insisted, taking a calming breath and wondering if this was the dumbest thing he'd ever done continued, "as I was saying, the kid had a point."

"What?" Lilly turned around so she was facing him.

"I care about you Lil. Probably more than I should" Scotty looked away from her striking blue eyes, "I didn't say anythin' before 'cause I didn't want to screw up our friendship. And I know your way outta my league, but these past couple of weeks have been…" Scotty ran his hand through his hair, "I should go before I really mess things up."

Lilly was reeling; he actually thought she was out of his league? She thought it was more likely to be the other way round. And he cared about her! Lilly's heart rate fluttered uncontrollably, as it did whenever he put his arms around her, or smiled at her.

Scotty moved to get up but Lilly stopped him, "where do you think your going Valens? You can't say something like that then bail on me"

She wasn't mad, or freaked out…or ready to kick his ass? Scotty allowed himself a moment to hope that maybe she felt the same.

Lilly watched the myriad of emotions flicker across her partner's handsome face, "Scotty, I'm not out of your league, you're out of mine; you deserve so much better than someone who's a complete emotional mess."

"You don't have to make excuses Lil" Scotty sighed.

Lilly cursed herself; in the interrogation room she was never without words, but when it came to relationships they completely deserted her.

"I didn't, I'm not making excuses, and I've loved the past couple of weeks; I never had much of a family life, but this Christmas, with you has meant so much to me…" she was babbling and she knew it.

Scotty was confused, one minute it sounded like she didn't want anything between them, the next he wasn't so sure, "Lil, I'm havin' a hard time keepin' up here. You know how I feel 'bout you, but I have no idea how you feel 'bout me, if anything."

Lilly looked straight into Scotty's deep brown eyes, "Scotty, of course I care about you! I'm not used to people getting through the barriers I put up, but with you it's as if they're not there anymore…and I'm starting to like that."

"Still not really getting it" Scotty looked right back at her.

Lilly was getting frustrated with herself, why couldn't she just tell him how she felt? Forcing herself to calm down, Lilly decided that if she wasn't able to tell him, she'd show Scotty how she felt.

Doing what she'd only dreamed about doing Lilly brushed a ghost of a kiss across Scotty's lips.

Scotty was momentarily frozen to the spot. Had Lilly Rush just kissed him? Looking into the blonde detective's beautiful blue eyes, Scotty moved his hand to Lilly's face, gently caressing it.

"Lil" he whispered before covering her lips with his, their long – simmering feelings reflected in the growing intensity of the kiss.

All thoughts went out of Lilly's mind as she gave herself over to the dizzying sensations flowing through her as her partner continued to kiss her senseless.

Scotty prayed this wasn't a dream as Lilly returned his attentions with equal passion. Feeling the need for oxygen assured Scotty that it was indeed real. Dragging in a breath Scotty trailed his lips across Lilly's cheek and down her neck, making her gasp.

Bringing his forehead to rest against hers, Scotty gazed at his partner who looked back into his endless brown eyes. Both were breathing heavily and looked dishevelled from their actions.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time" Scotty ran his hand through Lilly's hair.

"Me too" Lilly closed her eyes as Scotty's hand moved to her cheek.

* * *

Lying on the sofa with Lilly in his arms, Scotty realised that if he didn't go home at that point then he would want to at all; he didn't want to rush things with Lilly no matter how much he wanted her.

"Lil, I'd better go. I don't wanna rush things; I wanna do this right."

Lilly lifted her head to look at him, reaching out she softly touched his cheek; she couldn't believe this was happening, Scotty Valens wanted her. Lilly didn't want the night to end, but also didn't want to rush things.

"Don't go" Lilly felt safe and loved in his arms, she'd wanted this for longer than she'd allow herself to admit, "please Scotty, stay with me. I don't want to rush things either, but I…" Lilly took a breath, "will you just hold me."

Smiling gently Scotty dropped a soft kiss on her forehead, "anytime."

The two moved upstairs to Lilly's room, noticing that it was around 4 am, both glad that they didn't have to get up for work in a couple of hours. Climbing into Lilly's bed beside her, Scotty took his partner in his arms and held her close; this was the perfect start to the New Year.

**A/N**: That's another one finished, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
